


real city // реальный город

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cities, Other, World Travel, Worldbuilding, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Summary: "...не будь этой пыли алмазов, отшлифованных в небесах, этого сладкого проклятья и жестокой надежды верить, что Арвентур есть".Александр Грин "Арвентур"





	real city // реальный город

У всех городов есть своя тайная история. Свои тени в подворотнях, которые лучше не видеть, и свои люди, о которых лучше не знать.

Кроме Арвентура.

Арвентур - РЕАЛЕН. В нем нет обратной стороны, нет изнанки. Он прост и понятен, как деревянный столб. Он настолько же РЕАЛЬНЕЕ обычных городов, насколько человек реальнее тени. Его жители крепко стоят ногами на земле.

Говорят, единственная тайна Арвентура именно в этой простоте. И в том, насколько цепко он держит всех, кто однажды в нем побывал.

Когда подъезжаешь к первой пригородной станции или подлетаешь к городу на аэроплане, заинтригованный красивым названием в путевом справочнике, Арвентур раскидывает перед тобой белые с рыжим перья своих домов, манит и обещает. Кажется, как только ты выйдешь в город, сразу сбудется все Несбывшееся и даже то, о чем ты и не мечтал.

А потом... Потом, лет через пятьдесят, качая на коленях внучку в своем яблоневом саду, ты вдруг вздохнешь о чем-то ином, вспомнишь, что ты вообще не отсюда, да и жизнь могла сложиться иначе.

"Но ведь жизнь не прошла мимо тебя, - скажет тебе Арвентур. - Ты был счастлив, дышал полной грудью. О чем же жалеть?"

Ты согласишься с ним и продолжишь жить, как жил, пока не упокоишься на уютном кладбище с той стороны синих холмов. В Арвентуре нет неупокоенных мертвецов.

***

Впрочем, несмотря на полное отсутствие тайн, Арвентур богат фольклором. Все переселенцы привозят свои истории. Только вот за долгие годы все настолько перемешалось, что мало кто вспомнит истинный смысл той или иной байки.

На фольклоре и зиждится самый знаменитый городской клуб, тайное общество, лишь иногда вспоминающее о своей секретности и так далее, как ни назови, суть не изменится.

Раз в сезон то в полуподвальном банкетном зале ратуши, то на палубе корабля-музея, то в огромном выставочном ангаре собирается на обсуждение Клуб Дураков. В городе о нем не говорят, но доподлинно известно, что собраний клуба не пропускали ни филологи, ни другие заметные личности.

Мы погрешим против истины, если, подобно недобросовестным рекламщикам, заявим, что Клуб отвечает за главную культурную достопримечательность Арвентура - сезонный карнавал.

Дело в том, что в карнавальном действе участвуют только члены Клуба Дураков. Остальные же жители города словно сговорились их не замечать.

А теперь представим себе эту картину. Ясный солнечный день, люди спешат на работу или учиться, гуляют в парках или любуются портом. И среди жизнерадостной повседневности по улицам проходит разряженная процессия, на которую никто, совсем никто не обращает внимания.

Пританцовывающие шуты и библейские короли, уличные музыканты и кавалеры в завитых париках, шаманы и белые рыцари, хиппи и битники, трефовые, бубновые карты, ящеры и жутковатые близнецы, чумные доктора и мясники, дриады и аполлоны, дионисы, гигантские грибы и голубые слоны, белые слоны и пешки, волхвы, оккультисты, гадалки и карлики, крысы и крысоловы с дудочками, черти и кузнецы, госслужащие и нотариусы, кабокло и вудуистки - каждый во что горазд, каждый отмечает свой праздник - и на весь этот сказочный сброд смотрят только туристы, привлеченные рекламными проспектами.

В любом другом месте сия фантасмагория наделала бы бед, но только не в Арвентуре. Здесь же яркое солнце развенчивает пышность костюмов, высвечивает под ними вполне человеческие лица и не дает сгуститься мистическому туману. Только и остается любителю историй в Арвентуре, что податься в фольклористы да бить в бубен на сезонном карнавале.


End file.
